Silent crying
by csi's-rock
Summary: First story woo.When a girl is found in the room where her parents were murdered, the team have to solve who killed them before they come back for Tibby.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters apart from Tibby!!!

Pairings-McAbby, McGee and Gibbs(fartherly not slash)& Tiva, maybe

The floor felt cold against her face, she pushed her self up and looked around but couldn't see anything. Her head felt sore, she touched it and felt something sticky on her fingers, her blood.

She stumbled around for the light switch, but ounce she had found it, she wished she hadn't. There were two people, a man and a woman carefully laid out on the two chairs of the room. The girl ran over to them and shook them, she could see they were dead but she couldn't believe it, she kept telling herself it was just a dream and it would all go away.

Suddenly she felt all alone, she didn't know what to do. Her parents were gone, murdered by some sicko and she didn't even know if he or she was still there. Then she remembered what to do, quietly she tip-toed over to the phone and dialled the emergency number. A woman answered-

"Hello NCIS how can I help"

"Tell Gibbs, tell Gibbs it's happened"

"Excuse me tell Agent Gibbs what."

"Tell him it's happened. They're dead tell him they're dead please he'll understand"

"Okay where do you live."

"HE KNOWS." The girl hangs up the phone and slips down the wall and starts to silently cry.

Ok first chapter of my very first story soo please be kind.X0x


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs stormed into the bull pen that evening face torn with anger.

"Dinozzo gas the tuck, McGee call Ducky, Daviad get the kit we're going out." All three just stare at him and his anger starts to boil.

"NOW" The three of them quickly get to their assigned jobs.

The ride to the scene was quiet, only the occasional "ow" could be heard from McGee at the back of the truck.

"So any ideas on where the hell we could be going" Dinozzo asked

"I have no idea Tony, Gibbs only said that we were going to see an old friend, whatever that may mean." Ziva replied eye constantly on the road.

The team arrived at a large white house, which had a large garden out the front. The flowers had been neatly trimmed and the apple tree was small but fruitful. Gibbs twisted the door handle and stepped inside, he looked into the first room and cleared it, he carefully moved onto the next room. Silently opening the door he saw something that he wished he would never have had to see again.

In the middle of the room there were two chairs and in those chairs there were the bodies of a Naval officer and his wife, and in the corner of the room there was the girl, who looked about 14, with long, wavy red hair, she was small but seemed athletic.

Gibbs rushed to her side, the girl stirred and was brought back to reality. He saw the cut on her forehead, he brought his hand up gently and touched the cut.

"I'm so sorry, McGee take her to the paramedics out side please."

"Sure boss." McGee took the girls hand and led her out of the room, trying not to let her see the bodies.

"So boss did you know these people by any chance, cause if you did then you can always take that girl to the hospital. If you wanted."

"NO DINOZZO, no I have to do this for her, for them." Gibbs gestures at the bodies in the middle of the room.

"Right Ziva, Tony process the scene, Ducky check out the bodies."

The team get to work, while out side the young girl is getting checked over by the paramedics.

"So can I ask you your name." The paramedic said trying desperately hard to cheer up the girl.

"Tibby"

"Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up"

"Five"

"Good." The paramedic turns to McGee "She has a mild concussion but nothing more really, she just seems a bit traumatised."

"OK thanks." McGee walks up to Tibby and gives her a cup of water.

"Now I'm going to have to get a statement from you if that's ok, but if you don't want to right now then you can tell me later" Tibby nodded

"Eh um what's your name." She looks around embarrassed at the bluntness of her question.

"Uh Tim McGee."

"OK thanks." And with that McGee walked back into the house.

"Boss can I do anything."

"McGee can you stay with Tibby, take her back to NCIS let her hang out with Abby, but make sure she's safe" McGee nodded and walked out. He tapped Tibby on her shoulder who elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh God I'm sooo sorry, I guess I'm just a bit jumpy."

"No No its ok." McGee winced

"Gibbs just wants me to take you to NCIS if that's ok."

"Yeh, no problem." The two walked over to the car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS HQ was quiet at night, there wasn't anyone in the bullpen so McGee took Tibby down to Abby's lab. Tibby heard very load music coming from inside the room they were about to enter, she looked up at Tim who nodded that it was ok for her to go in, she held back so Tim had to open the door.

Tibby saw a woman in a long lab coat turn around and bound up towards the two of them with a large smile on her face.

"Timmy you brought a little friend I see."

"Yeah she was at the crime scene and Gibbs told me to bring her here, if that's ok with you"

The woman smiled and stood aside so that the two could enter.

"I'm Abby by the way, forensic specialist at Ncis, and proud owner of Bert the farting hippo." She turned around and picked up a toy from the desk and handed it to Tibby.

"Thanks my name is Tibby."

"Cool name do you want to sit down."

"Sure, wow you have a lot of stuff in here." Tibby looked around and was amazed by the amount of forensic equipment there was, as she turned round she saw McGee and Abby giving each other a weird look, which suggested to Tibby they were involved or something like that.

"SO when's Gibbs getting back"

"I dunno Abs they'll probably be a while soo, anytime between now and later."

"Real funny McGee, really funny." Tibby smirked at the slight flirting that was going on between the two people she had just met.

"So do you wanna learn how to hack into a computer then." Tibby shrugged and walked to the chair and looked to Abby, who gave her a slight nod as to sit down. She saw Tim and Abby walk into the next room and start to talk.

"So Timmy how come you got babysitting duty"

"Not sure I think Gibbs knew the family so he probably wanted to make sure nobody missed anything, its not that I mind really."

"Wait what do u mean by KNEW, did her family get killed or something."

"Yes Abby they did why do you think we got called out."

"Sorry, sorry, its just she doesn't seem too broken up about it really."

"I guess maybe she doesn't like crying, listen just don't make a big deal about it, cause she probably doesn't was people fussing over her all the time ya know."

"Yeh, sure, no problem." The two walked back into the room and started to cheer Tibby up.


	4. Chapter 4

After many hours of games and joking around there was a nock at the door and Gibbs walked in along with Tony and Ziva.

"Tibby I'm gonna have to ask you to give me your statement now, do you want to go to the interrogation room or up to my office."

"Umm your office if that's ok." Gibbs nodded.

"Would you like anybody to come up with you." Tibby turned and looked at McGee.

"McGee do you want to come with us."

"Umm, yeh sure." Tibby quietly walked past the team and out the door.

"God that's gotta be rough, losing your parents like that." Tony rubbed the back or his neck and looked at the two women in front of him.

"Yeh just don't bring it up to much, so you got anything for me to help you get this sicko." Tony handed Abby the evidence bags and turned around and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Can anybody tell me what Zivas like because series 3 has just started over here and I have no idea how to write her!!!

The walk to Gibb's office was quiet and the upcoming talk was one nobody was looking forward to. Gibbs opened the door and let Tibby and McGee in before turning to lock the door. Tibby noticed a few pictures of Gibbs with her dad, she stood staring for a while before she turned and sat in a small chair that was placed in front of a large desk, and McGee pulled up a chair so that he could sit beside Tibby.

"So Tibby I know this is gonna be hard for you and we can stop if you need to but just try to remember as much as you can." Tibby nodded and sat quietly for a while before she started her story of what had happened.

"I had come home from my friend, Joey's house, we were doing band practice. I walked into the computer room to hang up my coat when I herd a loud crash come from the kitchen, I then herd heavy footsteps walking down the passage way. The man opened the door and he…… he c… came towards me…s…s…so I kicked him h...hard and t…then he…he p…pulle...d out…… gun,." Her breathing quickened but she continued.

"And… he was going to pull the trigger, but my parents came in s…s…s…so he h…hit me with the butt of the gun. T…that's all I…I can remember." She had become silent and was playing with her sleeve, Gibbs had gotten of the chair behind the desk and had gone over to Tibby.

"Do you want anything." She shook her head as Gibbs rubbed her back.

"Can you tell me what you remember about the guy who attacked you."

"I… I think that he was about 6…6 foot but he had a ski mask on so…"

"Ok thanks, tell me if you can remember anymore."Tibby nodded and made a little muffled sound.

"Also where's you brother now."

"Umm he's on some sort of course in India, I think." Gibbs nodded

"McGee can you take her back to Abby's lab make sure she's safe please." McGee nodded and got up, Tibby followed and took McGee's hand in hers, Gibbs leaned against the wall, he was angry and upset, he wanted to catch the bastard who had done this to one of his best friends.

Thank you for all of the reviews, they make me happy!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Sooo what do yah wanna do" Abby asked while spinning on her chair, Tibby shrugged

"OOkay, why don't we race with the computer chairs." Tibby ran to a chair and pulled it out.

"Ok then your on." And with that she had pushed herself of and was halfway down the lab before Abby realised what was going on.

"Hey no fair." All three had been messing around for hours, but the mood became strangely sombre when Gibbs walked in.

"Tibby your gonna have to stay at somebody's house for the next few nights but you can choose if you want to I don't."

"Abby's." Tibby replied as a small smile crept across her face

"Is that ok with you Abz." She nodded happily.

"But I will have to ask McGee to go with you to as a NCIS agent needs to be with you at all times, is that ok too Abby." Abby nodded again with a lot of force almost making her fall over.

"Can we go now Gibbs." She was getting impatient with his overprotective ness.

"Ok, Ok off you go but be careful." Tibby just murmured and walked out the door.

The ride to Abby's house was full of Abby saying things to lighten up the mood and McGee telling her to be quiet.

Tibby noticed that Abby's apartment was very big for someone who barely spends time there, there were lots of unique little toys and junk, Abby took Tibby's hand and lead her to the spare room. Making a grand gesture she began to speak.

"And this young Tibby is where you will be staying." Tibby walked into a surprisingly big room that was painted a deep shade of purple with huge black stripes going across the walls, the bed was a double four poster and the wardrobe was a big antique.

"Oh my god this is such a cool room." Tibby ran over and jumped up on the bed, Abby was just about to join in when McGee walked in, Tibby stopped and sat down on the bed as quickly as she could.

"Do you guy's want take out." Both nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok I'll order some, oh and Tibby please don't take the bed, it has already been broken twice." Tibby watched McGee leave and she saw Abby flush a brilliant shade of pink.

"Soo what's the story between you and McGee." Tibby asked while playing with a cushion on her new bed.

"There is no story."

"Right of course not."

"There's not a story."

"Ok whatever you say." Tibby throws the cushion at Abby, who gets up to leave.

"Oh and by the way there are some spare clothes on the wardrobe." Abby walks out of the room, while Tibby goes to investigate what Abby had spare. Amazed by what she saw she left the room quickly.

"Timmy stop it." She herd Abby giggle.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are."

"Will you to stop flirting with each other, the foods here." Both Abby and McGee look down in embarrassment while Tibby goes to the door and gets the food. Ounce everybody had eaten Abby started with her questions.

"So how do you know Gibbs then."

"I think it was because he saved my dad in when he was in the marines, yes I know sounds like such a cliché but it's true." Tibby started to paint her nails in one of the bottles she had found lying around.

"So I guess you've known Gibbs your whole life then."

"Uh huh."

"Soo do you have any siblings."

"Yeh my brother, Nick, he's 18 and he's also in the marines, I think he's in India at the moment."

"So the sons following in his fathers footsteps then, what about you."

"I guess so, well I wanted to be a forensic specialist but I'm not sure now."

"How come." McGee gave Abby a look as if to drop the subject.

"Oh I dunno." Tibby had started to get irritated.

"Soo anyway anything good on TV." McGee asked trying to make Abby drop the subject but failed miserably.

"Does your brother know about what happened."

"No maybe Gibbs will phone Nick, maybe I'll email him, but you know what maybe I wont because your asking me stupid questions about my parents who, if you didn't notice happen to have been killed not so long ago." Tibby stormed off into the spare room slamming the door behind her.

"Its your fault McGee."

"What, what do you mean you're the one who kept bugging her."

"So still your fault." McGee got up and walked into the spare room, Abby followed quietly. He saw Tibby curled up on the edge of the bed facing away from them, McGee walked over and knelt beside the bed.

"Hey you ok." He saw she was crying but let her answer first but all he got was a small nod. Abby came over and had knelt beside McGee.

"I'm sorry my foot really does have a tendency to live in my mouth." Tibby chuckled slightly.

"Do you want a cuddle." Abby asked, Tibby nodded in reply, and so Abby had gone over the other side of the bed and held her while McGee pulled Tibby into his arms where she just let it all out. She cried for a good hour before she fell asleep along with McGee and Abby.


End file.
